Ren Fujii
Origin: Dies Irae Classification: Mercurius's "son", Longinus Dreizhen Orden #13 Age: 16 years (Physically), over 80 years (Lotus's soul age) Gender: Male Threat level: Tiger || Demon || Demon || Omega+ || Omega+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, enhanced senses, Soul Manipulation, Immortality, Regeneration (High-low), Time Manipulation (Can speed up his own time with Eiens Faust Overture although he doesn't have full control over it) || All of the aforementioned along with Time manipulation (Can control his Eiens Faust overture better and stop time), the ability to kill immortals permanently || All of the aforementioned along with Time manipulation (Can slow down time and speed up his own time) || All of the aforementioned along with Reality warping, Time Stop (Multiversal scale. Is able to stop time even in a place where time doesn't exist) Regeneration (True-Godly) || All of the aforementioned along with Shadow Manipulation (Via Rusalka's Beri'ah), Intangibility (Via Kei and Beatrice's Beri'ah), Conceptual Erasure (Via Machina's Beri'ah), Power Nullification (Via Shirou's Beri'ah) Physical strength: Town level (Can fight against Sakurai in her Yetzirah whom possesses hundreds of souls. A thousand souls allows the user of Ahnenerbe to withstand nuclear attacks) || City level (Can fight on par with heavy hitters of the LDO like Machina, Tubal Cain and Wilhelm) || Mountain level (Was able to overwhelm the Three Battalion commanders which includes Machina whom was able to oneshot Tubal Cain whom, in turn, is able to cut mountains with ease) || Metaverse+ level || Metaverse+ level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Town level || City level || Mountain level (Same reasoning as for his physical strength)|| Metaverse+ level (Reinhard who is below Yato Tenma (Ren Fujii) was able to rewrite 2 infinite multiverses) || Metaverse+ level Durability: Town level || City level || Mountain level (Was able to tank attacks from Machina and Wilhelm. Was able to take hits from a casual 7-swatsikas Reinhard) || Metaverse normally (Was able to tank Hajun's influence for 8000 years, who one shotted 3 Metaversal beings instantly by existing/Higher with his Time Armor since he receives no damage until he restores the flow of time,and you have to be above or equal to him to do that) || Metaverse+ level Speed: At least hypersonic combat speed and Massively hypersonic reactions (Is able to react to lightning fired by Tubal Cain || Massively hypersonic combat speed normally, Can boost himself to relativistic speeds with Eiens Faust Overture (Was able to speed up his own time so that lightning appeared as if it was halted in place) up to MFTL (Was able to trade 50 blows with Reinhard in less than a hundredth of a microsecond. Can speed up his own time up to thousands of times his original capacity) || Irrelevant || Irrelevant (transcended the concept of speed) Intelligence: Above average (Is tactically competent and can devise good plans in the heat of moment. Stated to be doing relatively well in his studies) || Nigh omniscient Stamina: High (Still not accostumed to his Ahnenerbe but is still physically superior to normal humans) || Very high (Can keep up his Beri'ah for relatively long time) || Nigh limitless || Nigh limitless Standard equipment: Margueritte Bois de Justice || Time Armor Keys: Kasumi's route/Common sense route base || Sakurai's route, Marie's route and Rea's route base (Pre-Atziluth) || Atziluth (Marie's route) || Atziluth (Rea's route) and Legion Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Kami Sama series/Masada verse Category:Threat level Omega Category:Visual novel Category:Infinite speeds Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:H/Eroge